


Surprise!

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a wonderful surprise for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schierlingsbecher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/gifts).



Peter woke up late on Valentine’s Day morning. He knew Wade would have already left but the smell coming from the kitchen told him his lover had prepared breakfast before going.

He stretched with a satisfied groan, swinging his legs off the bed and slipping into his pink crocs. Damn those shoes were ugly but they WERE comfortable and Wade had insisted on getting him a pair to match his own blue ones.

He headed to the bathroom before making his way to the kitchen.

The table was laden with his favourite food.

A big pile of wheatcakes covered in maple syrup and whipped cream was surrounded by plates of ginger snaps and berries. A large bouquet of red roses sat in the middle of the table next to the jar of orange juice. 

There was a card next to his fork. It was homemade, with a unicorn and rainbows painted on the cover. 

Peter opened it with a wide smile. It read

 

_ I love you _

_ You love me too _

_ Meet me at 6pm  _

_ Top of Stark’s tower _

_ Look sharp _

 

The young man grew excited at whatever surprise Wade will have thought up for him. Stark’s tower though? What a strange place for them to go on a date. But Peter trusted his boyfriend more than anything in the world and he knew that he would enjoy it, whatever it was.

 

******************************************************************

 

At 6pm sharp, Spidey swung himself toward Stark’s tower and landed next to Wade, who was waiting for him in civilian clothes on the side of the helipad. 

Peter removed his mask and drew his lover in a passionate kiss before he could say anything.

Wade was the first to break the kiss but his wide excited smile made butterflies fly in Peter’s stomach. His heart skipped a beat when Wade dropped on one knee and took a little box out of his pocket. He started to nod frantically before the merc had even started his speech.

“Peter Parker, you are the love of my life, you made me a better man. I never thought it could one day happen to me, but I want to live the whole white-picket-fence dream with you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes YES I’ll marry you! Oh my God I wanna marry you.”

Peter joined Wade on the floor and threw his arms around the bigger man’s shoulder, crushing his lips to the other’s, trying to convey through the kiss how blissful he was in this moment.

It lasted for a while, but again, Wade broke the kiss with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Wait Petey-pie, the surprise ain’t over yet.”

Peter tilted his head and raised an eyebrow when Wade took what looked like a remote control out of his other pocket and pressed a button.

The electric humming of a large cloaking device being turned off resonated through the air and suddenly Peter and Wade were not alone on the roof anymore.

Peter slowly rose up from the floor, a completely stunned expression on his face.

All their friends and family were sitting on rows of chairs parted in the middle, chairs that led to an arch covered in flowers under which stood a smiling Steve Rogers holding a book.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Wade. Wade is that…?”

“SURPRISE! It’s a surprise wedding! I thought, why wait? There might be a skrull invasion later on, but at least the world will know I belong to you.”

 

Peter choked up and threw himself back in Wade’s arms.

“Is that why you spent so long looking at the wedding dress shop’s window the other day?”

“Yep, and by the way, your tux is inside, you might want to change for the pictures.” the merc added with a wink.

Peter let himself be led away by Aunt May and Johnny Storm, in a daze of confused happiness.

He saw Wade departing to another room inside, no doubt to put on that dress he’d been lusting after since their last shopping trip. That really should have tipped him off.

 

********************************************

 

Peter stood in front of Steve, still dazed, when the music started playing and Wade appeared in the most gorgeous white dress Peter had ever seen. He couldn’t stop smiling as the love his life came to stand beside him and he reached out for his hand.

 

To be quite honest, Peter couldn’t really hear Steve talking. His mind felt numb, and his attention was entirely focused on Wade’s relaxed, happy face. 

He snapped out of it when Steve began to say :

“Do you, Wade Winston Wilson, take Peter Benjamin Parker to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part permanently?”

Wade’s face became even softer, if that was possible as he breathed “I do.” He slipped a plain golden ring on Peter’s finger.

“Do you, Peter Benjamin Parker, take Wade Winston Wilson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part permanently?”

“I do!”

Johnny handed him a ring similar to his and he slipped it on Wade’s outstretched finger.

“I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the groom!”

Wade took him gently in his arm and pressed his lips softly against his new husband’s. It was a kiss that promised an eternity of love and as people clapped, Peter drowned in it.


End file.
